This invention relates to an ultrasonic tool or instrument particularly, but not exclusively, for use in medical surgical procedures. This invention also relates to an associated process using the ultrasonic instrument or tool
Ultrasonic tools have become increasingly used in surgical procedures. Ultrasonic ablation tools are recognized for their accuracy, reliability and ease of use. Ultrasonic bone cutting blades may be designed to facilitate the cutting of bone without damage to adjacent soft tissues. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,343,178. Ultrasonic debriders remove necrotic or otherwise damaged tissue without harming underlying healthy tissue. Ultrasonic instruments such as debriders can have integrated tissue treatment modalities such as high-energy electrical current transmission for cauterization (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,839) and low-energy electrical energy transmission for pain suppression (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0146921) or stimulating tissue repair (U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,672).
In the field of orthopedics, the cutting of living bone is a prerequisite for many procedures. Such procedures include the reconstruction of damaged tissue structures due to accidents, the grafting of healthy bone into areas damaged by disease, or the correction of congenital facial abnormalities like a receding chin line.
Ultrasonic tools like all other tools are subject to fatigue stressing and wear. An ultrasonic medical instrument may be in use so long as to degrade or exhibit irregularities in a cutting edge. Fatigue stress may make the instrument prone to failure at an inopportune moment. An uneven cutting edge may result in undesirable damage to target tissues.